Kyydonastik Region Pokedex
by Dilasc
Summary: Within the Inland of a major continent, a region of intrigue and Pokemon fills our mechanical data Indexes with great wonder. Now includes information on Acid Rain Weather!
1. Welcome to Kyydonastik

Nothing is grander than a Fakemon Pokedex, wouldn't you say? The region of Kyydonastik (pronounced kid on a stick if you ran it as one whole word) has 163 new Pokemon. Note that this Pokedex will skip a few specific numbers BECAUSE they are familiar creatures.

These numbers are:

110: Scraggy

111: Scrafty

114: Makuhita

115: Hariyama

119: Slugma

120: Magcargo

141: Joltik

142: Gavantula

152: Spheal

153: Sealeo

154: Walrein

Now that that's out of the way, this Pokedex is not set up in a manner you may be used to. I don't list level based moves, and opt for the raw base stats and meat of the creature. The other details of appearance and stuff are there, but it'll have detailed Dex entries.

Well then, welcome to the inland endeavor of a region that may resemble the Gobi Desert steppes at the Mongolian border of China. Welcome to Kyydonastik!

**NOTE**: Moves aren't listed because they're not my forte but specific moves mentioned can be TM/Breeding/level up/etc and not just regular learnings. Also note, sometimes moves NOT learned are specified for major reasons of balance.

Also, there are ability tutors. Ability tutors teach Pokemon one of two specific abilities. The Pokemon can be from any gain, BUT tutoring abilities can be expensive and cost items like evolution stones! A tutored ability can be reverted back to normal for free but attaining the ability again will be full price.

Descriptions are also somewhat minimalistic, but come story, that'll change. This Pokedex is more for the battler in you than the story man!


	2. Crabbage, Crayfig, Lobstuce

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #1**

Name: Crayfig

Type: Grass

Ability: Overgrow

Dream World: Adaptability

Classification: Fruit Crustacean

Breeding Groups: Water3/Plant

Pokedex Entry: Crayfig catches prey in forests and rivers by hiding in its Fig shaped shell and rending the unsuspecting victims.

Evolution: Crabbage (Lv 15)

Appearance: Crayfig is about as large as your usual starter, with a hulled out fig for a shell. Its body is hidden within, leaving its sharp leaf bladed pincers and its lobster-like tail visible. Its body is a reddish color, believe it or not.

Stats: 46 HP/61 Atk/63 Def/58 SpA/41 SpD/42 Spe

Total: 311

Common Moves: Compared to most grass types, the biggest difference is the additional access to a few water moves, namely Hydro Pump and Crab Hammer. Beyond that, it has a decent variety of physical and special grass moves. Of note is access to Shell Break, if you breed for it. You could play safer with Growth or Sword's Dance for a strong Leaf Blade or Giga Drain.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #2**

Name: Crabbage

Type: Grass

Ability: Overgrow

Dream World: Adaptability

Classification: Leafy Crustacean

Breeding Groups: Water3/Plant

Pokedex Entry: Crabbage receives energy from the sun more potently while it's underwater.

Evolution: Lobstuce (Lv 34)

Appearance: Larger than before, the fig is now a larger head of cabbage and the claws are sharper and thicker. The legs and tail still show through with some foliage. Its body however is a very frosted white.

Stats: 65 HP/80 Atk/82 Def/74 SpA/56 SpD/60 Spe

Total: 417

Common Moves: Much the same as Crayfig. Things will get a bit more interesting soon.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #3**

Name: Lobstuce

Type: Grass/Ice

Ability: Overgrow

Dream World: Adaptability

Classification: Crisp Lettuce

Breeding Groups: Water3/Plant

Pokedex Entry: The leaves that it produces are always fresh enough to be consumed by herbivores.

Evolution: Does not evolve.

Appearance: A large head of lettuce with a crustaceous lobster growing from within. Its body is icy blue and its leaves are a fresh purple. It has minimal green upon it.

Stats: 80 HP/105 Atk/102 Def/98 SpA/71 SpD/80 Spe

Total: 536

Common Moves: Access to Surf and Ice type moves are wonderful. The combination of Water/Ice/Grass is a lethal one. There is of course, Earthquake, which most starters get as well.


	3. Flamment, Scorcherer, Conflajure

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #4**

Name: Flamment

Type: Fire

Ability: Blaze

Dream World: Mourning (Increases Special Attack 1 level when it faints a Pokemon.)

Classification: Crying Apprentice

Breeding Groups: Indeterminate/Humanshape

Pokedex Entry: Flamment cries because it cannot seem to master its fiery powers.

Evolution: Scorcherer (Lv 17)

Appearance: A cloak of green embers surrounds a sad, blue and haunted childlike face. The body is hidden by the cloak but a trail of smoke emanates from within it.

Stats: 35 HP/25 Atk/70 Def/70 SpA/50 SpD/60 Spe

Total: 310

Common Moves: This creature has a very vocal and emotion based amount of moves. Amongst them, Hyper Voice is a high level option along with Fake Tears, Sing and Perish Song. At early levels, the starting attack move is a Normal type 40 Power special move called 'Poof' which is basically special Pound and growl goes well with it.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #5**

Name: Scorcherer

Type: Fire/Psychic

Ability: Blaze

Dream World: Mourning (Increases Special Attack 1 level when it faints a Pokemon.)

Classification: Fire Mage

Breeding Groups: Indeterminate/Humanshape

Evolution: Conflajure (Lv 32)

Appearance: A more huEmanoid shape, an orange body with a cloak of flowing grey soot. Its hands are on fire as is its face.

Stats: 50 HP/35 Atk/85 Def /90 SpA/70 SpD/75 Spe

Total: 405

Common Moves: With new moves like Energy Ball, Thunder Wave, and of course, STAB Psychic, the movepool grows diverse and special. There's always Nasty Plot if Calm Mind's defensive boost doesn't interest you.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #6**

Name: Conflajure

Type: Fire/Psychic

Type: Fire/Psychic

Ability: Blaze

Dream World: Mourning (Increases Special Attack 1 level when it faints a Pokemon.)

Classification: Burning Wizard

Evolution: Does Not Evolve

Breeding Groups: Indeterminate/Humanshape

Appearance: The face itself burns fire throughout. The body is coated in smoke and flames and its body has a bright orange glow.

Stats: 70 HP/45 Atk/105 Def/110 SpA/90 SpD/110 Spe

Total: 530

Common Moves: It's almost unfair how vast it is. There's grass, electric, fire, psychic and ghost readily available. Its speed and Special Attack are almost unfairly too good. Still, it's a fire type and can be kept in check.


	4. Skimqito, Aqest, Mosesqite

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #7**

Name: Sqimqito

Type: Water

Ability: Torrent/Swarm

Dream World: Vampire (Life Drain Attacks and effects do 30% more damage and drain full amount)

Classification: Skimmer

Breeding Groups: Water2/Bug

Pokedex Entry: Sqimqito lives on the surface of the water and feeds on lily pads. Its eggs are also said to float.

Evolution: Aqest (Lv 18)

Appearance: A tiny mosquito body with an overly large 'chibi' head and back segment. It has cartoonishly small wings on its blue body and its blood sucker is small.

Stats: 38 HP/61 Atk/34 Def/61 SpA/54 SpD/60 Spe

Total: 308

Common Moves: At this level, water moves are most common, although Giga Drain is a common move at all stages and by its return to TM status, you should rarely be without its added type coverage!

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #8**

Name: Aqest

Type: Water/Bug

Ability: Torrent/Swarm

Dream World: Vampire (Drain Attacks and effects do 30% more damage and drain full amount)

Classification: Mosquito

Breeding Groups: Water2/Bug

Pokedex Entry: These Pokemon fly around marshes. They are said to be deadly in numbers.

Evolution: Mosesqite (Lv 35)

Appearance: Leaner and larger, its body is almost lanky and more realistic to a real mosquito. Its face is longer with a longer blood sucker and its wings are actually serviceable.

Stats: 56 HP/78 Atk/51 Def/78 SpA/69 SpD/75 Spe

Total: 407

Common Moves: With a bug typing now there, Bug Buzz is always a strong contender for mainstay move. If not, then go physical with Bug Bite or even the dreaded Megahorn. Water Moves are like on any water type: varied and useful.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #9**

Name: Mosesqite

Type: Water/Bug

Ability: Torrent/Swarm

Dream World: Vampire (Drain Attacks and effects do 30% more damage and drain full amount)

Classification: Mosquito

Evolution: Does Not Evolve

Breeding Groups: Water2/Bug

Pokedex Entry: This creature feeds on hemoglobin. Sometimes they dive underwater to give bug bites to fish.

Appearance: It wears a wicked grin, its wings are sharp and doubled up. Its body is sturdy, almost muscular and a grayish blue. Its sucker is razor sharp and its six legs are all fattened and tipped in claws.

Stats: 72 HP/102 Atk/70 Def/102 SpA/89 SpD/97 Spe

Total: 532

Common Moves: Much the same as Aqest, Mosesqite is the cream of the crop of bug/water types and it even has Butterfly Dance if you want to Special Sweep.


	5. Hampstor, Hamstrike

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #10**

Name: Hampstor

Type: Normal

Ability: Bog (Reduces enemy speed 1 level when it switches in)/Sap Sipper

Dream World: Infiltrator

Classification: Hamster

Breeding Groups: Ground

Pokedex Entry: Hampstor uses its teeth for amazing feats. It can chew on steel if it ever felt the need.

Evolution: Hampstrike (Lv 23)

Appearance: A buck toothed hamster with a tail that loops around its body. Its fur is mostly cream colored with splotches of auburn. It's a small creature.

Stats: 52 HP/63 Atk/50 Def/11 SpA/47 SpD/70 Spe

Total: 293

Common Moves: Biting and tooth moves are a staple in this hamster's repertoire, including Super Fang and Crunch. Like most early normal types, a slew of useless SpAtk moves like Thunderbolt and Ice Beam just take up space!

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #11**

Name: Hampstrike

Type: Normal/Fight

Ability: Bog (Reduces enemy speed 1 level when it switches in)/Sap Sipper

Dream World: Infiltrator

Classification: War Rodent

Breeding Groups: Ground

Pokedex Entry: Its claws and teeth feel like a steel plated punch. It is said to be stronger than its size would entail.

Evolution: Does Not Evolve

Appearance: A muscular, practically bipedal hamster with paws that end in a thumbless fist. Its tail also seems to have an even fist of three nondescript fingers. Its color pattern is still much the same.

Stats: 77 HP/113 Atk/75 Def/16 SpA/82 SpD/105 Spe

Total: 468

Common Moves: Biting and tooth moves are a staple in this hamster's repertoire, including the elemental ones. Then again, why go for the fangs when you can go for the Punches? Close Combat, Cross Chop and Low Kick fill this Pokemon's movepool and your choice of Sword's Dance or Bulk Up can round out your power. Like most of its early game ilk, there is no Earthquake, but Stone Edge is an option.


	6. Robbin, Rocknrobin, Robinator

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #12**

Name: Robbin

Type: Normal/Flying

Ability: Rock On (Pokemon is immune to rocks, including Stealth Rocks and gains Speed when struck by them)/Keen Eye

Ability Tutor: Sheer Force

Dream World: Big Pecks

Classification: Little Bird

Breeding Groups: Flying

Pokedex Entry: Robbin sings short songs that have soothed many waking humans.

Evolution: Rocknrobn (Lv 20)

Appearance: This creature is a small bird with a dulled beak. Its feathers are a dulled grey and its downy belly is a ruby red. This red extends all the way to its tail and to its beak. Its only about a foot in wingspan.

Stats: 43 HP/14 Atk/45 Def/67 SpA/25 SpD/60 Spe

Total: 254

Common Moves: Special Attacks and sound. Hyper Voice is a vital tool in its arsenal because unlike most Normal/Flying Birds, the Robbin line is Special Attack Oriented! Screech. Peck and Tackle and the like are present, but Air Slash, Hyper Voice and even Snarl, Relic Song and… Aeroblast. Then again, Aeroblast is now a TM anyway.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #13**

Name: Rocknrobn

Type: Normal/Flying

Ability: Rock On (Pokemon is immune to rocks, including Stealth Rocks and gains Speed when struck by them)/Klepto (Pokemon steals an item when it switches into play)

Ability Tutor: Sheer Force

Dream World: Big Pecks

Classification: Singing Bird

Breeding Groups: Flying

Pokedex Entry: The songs of Rocknrobn have been known to cause tremors and crack windows. It is said to be an inspiration to a music genre.

Evolution: Robinator (Lv 33)

Appearance: Larger than Robbin, Rocknrobn's black feathers are now more black and its crested head now has a Mohawk as though to let people know what its music style is. It's feathers also seem to have electric guitar string-like hangings from them.

Stats: 58 HP/24 Atk/70 Def/82 SpA/40 SpD/80 Spe

Total: 354

Common Moves: Much of the same is the same, although new rock moves, including new Special rock moves have become available through TMs. Use them as you will.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #14**

Name: Robinator (Lv 33)

Type: Normal/Flying

Ability: Rock On (Pokemon is immune to rocks, including Stealth Rocks and gains Speed when struck by them)/Klepto (Pokemon steals an item when it switches into play)

Ability Tutor: Sheer Force

Dream World: Big Pecks

Classification: Terminizer

Breeding Groups: Flying

Pokedex Entry: This Pokemon is said to be lethal and loud though this rumor is said to have been debunked several decades ago.

Evolution: Does not Evolve

Appearance: Larger than Rocknrobn's, its color scheme doesn't change. It is as large as a man and its Mohawk has disappeared. Its strings are sharper and its face is hardened with a stubby yet solid beak.

Stats: 88 HP/34 Atk/85 Def/112 SpA/55 SpD/105 Spe

Total: 479

Common Moves: Amongst its great speed and Special Attack is the almighty Quiver Dance to become an abusive Rock Immune powerhouse… abuse it as you must for you really should.


	7. Nillpede, Sensipede, Impupede

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #15**

Name: Nillpede

Type: Bug

Ability: Skill Link

Ability Tutor: Simple

Dream World: Erosion (Prevents all rock moves and removes Stealth Rocks and Sandstorm without any damage)

Classification: Millipede

Breeding Groups: Bug

Pokedex Entry: Nillpedes grow more legs at a rate of about 20 per week.

Evolution: Sensipede (Lv 10)

Appearance: A snakelike blue body with many thin millipede legs.

Stats: 50 HP/40 Atk/31 Def/32 SpA/41 SpD/30 Spe

Total: 224

Common Moves: It's your typical string shot Bug Bite baby bug… for now! It does have a few breeding moves, such as Quiver Dance and Pin Missile.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #16**

Name: Sensipede

Type: Bug

Ability: Skill Link

Ability Tutor: Simple

Dream World: Erosion (Prevents all rock moves and removes Stealth Rocks and Sandstorm without any damage)

Classification: Millipede

Breeding Groups: Bug

Pokedex Entry: The shell is sensitive to contact and movement due to the many feeler legs all about it.

Evolution: Impupede (Lv 41)

Appearance: As cocoons go, none are as fuzzy as the blue bodied Sensipede. What isn't known is that these are actually legs that let it move fast.

Stats: 60 HP/60 Atk/36 Def/62 SpA/46 SpD/70 Spe

Total: 334

Common Moves: As a cocoon, it gets defensive moves, but it also gets Agility as well.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #17**

Name: Sensipede

Type: Bug

Ability: Skill Link

Ability Tutor: Simple

Dream World: Erosion (Prevents all rock moves and removes Stealth Rocks and Sandstorm without any damage)

Classification: Millipede

Evolution: Does not Evolve

Breeding Groups: Bug

Pokedex Entry: Moving fast, its fangs and corrosive breath can break through steel.

Appearance: A lengthy millipede with many muscular yet thin legs. Its face has netted eyes and a powerful pincer mouth. It is darker blue than its younger forms.

Stats: 80 HP/100 Atk/56 Def/102 SpA/66 SpD/110 Spe

Total: 514

Common Moves: If you wait until this level, you have a bug move master with Megahorn, Bug Buzz and slightly improved Pin Missile. There's even Coil to use and abuse!


	8. Slithi, Serpisc, Lochkey

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #18**

Name: Slithi

Type: Poison/Dragon

Ability: Shed Skin/Multiscale

Ability Tutor: Bog (Reduces enemy speed by one when switched in./Swift Swim

Dream World: Intimidate

Classification: Venom Serpent

Evolution: Serpisc at 15

Breeding Groups: Water2/Dragon

Pokedex Entry: Slithi hide within the foliage when it lives inland and maintains a similar lifestyle when living in freshwater.

Appearance: Its body is a sickly hazel with swirling patterns connected along its backside. Beyond that, its body is like that of a flattened snake with some head fins that look like false grass.

Stats: 40 HP/57 Atk/43 Def/31 SpA/30 SpD/47 Spe

Total: 248

Common Moves: Poison and tooth moves as well as Special dragon seem to be most prevalent for now. Not that you'd use Slithi in competitive play.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #19**

Name: Serpisc

Type: Poison/Dragon

Ability: Shed Skin/Multiscale

Ability Tutor: Bog (Reduces enemy speed by one when switched in.)/Swift Swim

Dream World: Intimidate

Classification: Venom Serpent

Evolution: Lochkey when it levels up while knowing coil.

Breeding Groups: Water2/DragonPokedex Entry: Serpisc can hold its breath for many hours while slithering on the sea floor to hunt giant fish. Its bite can paralyze sharks.

Appearance: Its body is a sickly hazel with swirling patterns connected along its backside. While larger and with protruding fangs, it still looks a lot like its previous form. Its tail does now have a natural green tint.

Stats: 55 HP/87 Atk/63 Def/51 SpA/50 SpD/77 Spe

Total: 383

Common Moves: Poison and tooth moves as well as Special dragon seem to be most prevalent for now. Get that Coil as soon as you can! Even if you prefer Dragon Dance, get it to evolve and learn from a TM to replace it or use a Move Tutor.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #20**

Name: Lochkey

Type: Poison/Dragon

Ability: Shed Skin/Multiscale

Ability Tutor: Bog (Reduces enemy speed by one when switched in.)/Swift Swim

Dream World: Intimidate

Classification: Viral Serpent

Evolution: Does not Evolve

Breeding Groups: Water2/Dragon

Pokedex Entry: Lochkey's breath is said to be toxic. It uses it to wilt grass to sicken herbivores for its next meal.

Appearance: It now possesses mostly vestigial claws along its side that its ancestors may have used a few million years ago before it lost its limbs. Its color is closer to brown now than green and it looks very murky. Its backside now has a spiny netting.

Stats: 85 HP/102 Atk/83 Def/76 SpA/70 SpD/97 Spe

Total: 513

Common Moves: With claws, as worthless as they are, there's Dragon Claw. Why bother when Outrage can work too? If used with Swift Swim, it can go really fast, faster than Kingdra.


	9. Flamingg, Brimingo

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #21**

Name: Flamingg (Pronounced Fluh-MING: say it as though you're saying Flamingo but without the O)

Type: Fire/Flying

Ability: Swift Swim/Water Absorb

Ability Tutor: Filter/Steam Engine (Increases Speed when struck by a water move, prevents water damage)

Dream World: Erosion (Prevents Rock damage and even removes Sandstorm and Stealth Rocks)

Classification: Pink Fire

Evolution: Brimingo with Firestone

Breeding Groups: Flying/Water2

Pokedex Entry: The pink flames of Flamingg are hotter underwater.

Appearance: Much like the bird it is based on, it is pink, but most of its feathers burn with fire: pink fire! At least, its wings do. It looks almost like a long legged, long necked yet small phoenix with flamingo features.

Stats: 54 HP/50 Atk/63 Def/60 SpA/43 SpD/55 Spe

Total: 325

Common Moves: As strange as it likely is not, water moves are very common as are Ice moves. Being a fiery bird, there are flying and fire moves as well. Keep your eyes on the water though.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #22**

Name: Brimingo

Type: Fire/Flying

Ability: Swift Swim/Water Absorb

Ability Tutor: Filter/Steam Engine (Increases Speed when struck by a water move, prevents water damage)

Dream World: Erosion (Prevents Rock damage and even removes Sandstorm and Stealth Rocks)

Classification: Pink Phoenix

Evolution: Does not Evolve

Breeding Groups: Flying/Water2

Pokedex Entry: These birds produce self incubated nests from their fuchsia colored flames. These nests often float in lakes.

Appearance: Larger with a more pronounced beak and flames even where the body is downy, the bird is more fuchsia than it is hot pink. Its webbed feet have small yet non-functional talons.

Stats: 69 HP/90 Atk/83 Def/105 SpA/63 SpD/105 Spe

Total: 515

Common Moves: Much the same, you can add Feather Dance, Roost and Tail Glow to the arsenal. That's about all that changes movepool wise between stages. Keep in mind that as a stone evolution, you should learn all you can or need before you evolve.


	10. Sewratter, Chollorat

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #23**

Name: Sewratter

Type: Normal/Dark

Ability: Poison Heal/Poison Hand

Ability Tutor: Toxic Boost/Jawbreaker (Tooth, bite and mouth attacks deal 30% more damage)

Dream World: Spook (Lowers foe's SpAtk by 1 stage when switched in)

Classification: Sewer Rat

Evolution: Chollorat with Dusk Stone

Breeding Groups: Ground/Indeterminate

Pokedex Entry: Sewratter is not poisonous but tends to be able to bring many diseases to wherever it travels and use them for its own defense.

Appearance: Sewratter has the appearance of a truly ratty vermin. Its whiskers drip with some sort of acid and its body seems to naturally take on the color of the sewers themselves, making him a green color with splotches of blackened fur.

Stats: 55 HP/77 Atk/55 Def/21 SpA/46 SpD/71 Spe

Total: 325

Common Moves: Super Fang is good to have. As is Poison Fang if you want to inflict some status. Jawbreaker will improve both Hyper Fang and Crunch damage by 30% if you wish it. Of course, Hyper Fang becomes only very slightly stronger than Return's 102 with its 104. 

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #24**

Name: Chollorat

Type: Normal/Dark

Ability: Poison Heal/Poison Hand

Ability Tutor: Toxic Boost/Jawbreaker (Tooth, bite and mouth attacks deal 30% more damage)

Dream World: Spook (Lowers foe's SpAtk by 1 stage when switched in)

Classification: Plague Rat

Evolution: Does Not Evolve

Breeding Groups: Ground/Indeterminate

Pokedex Entry: It is said that an epidemic was spread by something these creatures carried several hundred years ago.

Appearance: With razor fangs dripping rabidly, this larger rat has matted fur and its green and black body has melded its color into something gross.

Stats: 80 HP/112 Atk/80 Def/46 SpA/81 SpD/116 Spe

Total: 515

Common Moves: Much the same as Chollorat. Remember to get Super Fang and Crunch before you evolve because Stones prevent new learning moves.


	11. Carrotte, Cannibarot

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #25**

Name: Carrotte

Type: Grass

Ability: Spook (Lowers foe's SpAtk by 1 stage when switched in)/Jolt Scare (Reduces foe's SpDef when switched in)

Ability Tutor: Scavenger (drains 1/16 of foe's health every turn)/Scarecrow (Prevents all flying moves and Whirlwind from being used even from user)

Dream World: Bad Dreams

Classification: Vicious Carrot

Evolution: Cannibarot with Leaf Stone

Breeding Groups: Plant/Indeterminate

Pokedex Entry: Carrotte's evil smile is said to plant nightmares that last for decades. It feeds on these terrors as a source of extra sustenance.

Appearance: Carrotte has an evil grin on its face and branchy claws of orange. Its carrot stem stands on edge like wild hair and it has a scary almost jack o lantern carved grin.

Stats: 40 HP/57 Atk/35 Def/52 SpA/60 SpD/51 Spe

Total: 295

Common Moves: Grassy moves and evil moves. Mix Powders with Taunt or Torment. 

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #26**

Name: Cannibarot

Type: Grass/Ghost

Ability: Spook (Lowers foe's SpAtk by 1 stage when switched in)/Jolt Scare (Reduces foe's SpDef when switched in)

Ability Tutor: Scavenger (drains 1/16 of foe's health every turn)/Scarecrow (Prevents all flying moves and Whirlwind from being used even from user)

Dream World: Bad Dreams

Classification: Cannibal Carrot

Evolution: Does Not Evolve

Breeding Groups: Plant/Indeterminate

Pokedex Entry: When two Cannibarot's get into a dangerous battle, it's not uncommon for the winner to devour the other one.

Appearance: Its body is more ethereal and its smile is wickeder. It has a more jagged look to its stalks which now form at the sides as well.

Stats: 70 HP/97 Atk/60 Def/92 SpA/85 SpD/106 Spe

Total: 510

Common Moves: As a stone evolution, it doesn't learn moves, or rather, it only learns a few and different from Carrotte. These moves are Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm and Shadow Sneak.


	12. Yikslime, Sluggar, Cinimaile

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #27**

Name: Yikslime

Type: Poison

Ability: Sticky Hold/Damp

Ability Tutor: Climatechange (Swaps weaknesses and resists without changing immunities)

Dream World: Bog (Drops enemy speed when switched in)

Classification: Yucky Snail

Evolution: Sluggar with Moon Stone or Cinimaile with Sun Stone

Breeding Groups: Indeterminate

Pokedex Entry: Yikslime often leaves trails of slime as it drags along the ground. These trails smell bad enough to ward of predators.

Appearance: A small dark yellow, and slimy shell-less snail with antennae. It always is seen with its gooey trail.

Stats: 52 HP/51 Atk/40 Def/51 SpA/40 SpD/23 Spe

Total: 257

Common Moves: Poison is the theme here. Yikslime has Toxic Spikes if you'd like. It's learned moves change when it evolves. Be sure to research what moves you want before you evolve and use the tutor. As a split evolver, it's other forms have different moves. 

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #28**

Name: Sluggar

Type: Poison/Fight

Ability: Sticky Hold/Iron Fist

Ability Tutor: Climatechange (Swaps weaknesses and resists without changing immunities)

Dream World: Mind Blank (Prevents the use of any Psychic moves by any Pokemon while in play)

Classification: Rugged Slug

Evolution: Does Not Evolve

Breeding Groups: Indeterminate

Pokedex Entry: Sluggar's arms are swift and solid, moving out of synch with the rest of its body. When it needs to travel fast, it walks with its hands.

Appearance: From Yikslime, it's still yellow and still slimy, but Snail shell shaped boxing gloves cover each hand with small fingery shapes poking through.

Stats: 72 HP/111 Atk/55 Def/111 SpA/55 SpD/103 Spe

Total: 507

Common Moves: As a stone evolution, its movepool changes. It gets the usual fighter's compliment with Close Combat, Focus Punch and Bulk Up. It can also use Nasty Plot with Vacuum Wave if Mach Punch isn't your cup of tea. Elemental Punches work too, and Pursuit lets it deal with Psychics a bit too well.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #29**

Name: Cinimaile

Type: Poison/Rock

Ability: Sticky Hold/Aromatic (lower's foe's Evasion when it switches in)

Ability Tutor: Climatechange (Swaps weaknesses and resists without changing immunities)

Dream World: Dirt Chew (Heals 25% of health from Ground moves. Grounded abilities and spikes not prevented, but Sand Attack and using Spikes will be absorbed)

Classification: Cinnamon Slug

Evolution: Does Not Evolve

Breeding Groups: Indeterminate

Pokedex Entry: It smells like a cinnamon bun. Those that take a sniff can be temporarily incapacitated.

Appearance: From Yikslime, it's still yellow and still slimy, but a large cinnamon bun shaped shell has formed and solidified. The snail body is a bit leaner and more durable as well.

Stats: 92 HP/76 Atk/110 Def/76 SpA/110 SpD/43 Spe

Total: 507

Common Moves: Evolution Brings Stealth Rock. Yawn is also an option and Sweet Scent if you're nuts! Ground immunity leaves only weaknesses to Steel, Psychic and Water. If you're bold, try Shell Smashing. There's also Rapid Spin to use well.


	13. Eelmar, Eelongate

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #30**

Name: Eelmar

Type: Electric/Water

Ability: Drizzle/Wet Suit (Pokemon has 50% more defenses during the rain, Sp and Phys)

Ability Tutor: Sap Sipper/Weary Surge (Pokemon gets 50% more SpAtk when inflicted with Status. Status that lowers SpAtk [The new Wound Status] will have this effect overridden by Weary Surge)

Dream World: Rough Skin

Classification: Eel

Evolution: Eelongate at Lvl 32

Breeding Groups: Water 2/Water 3

Pokedex Entry: Eelmar does not naturally produce shocks. It must rub its body along a surface to quickly generate friction.

Appearance: Its reddish purple eel body is covered in a coarse substance along its scales. It is almost always seen flopping about to build electricity.

Stats: 85 HP/51 Atk/78 Def/80 SpA/35 SpD/80 Spe

Total: 409

Common Moves: Water and electric. If you have Drizzle or a Rain Team, go for Thunder, otherwise, use Thunderbolt. You could try Coil with Zap Cannon, but it's not recommended.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #31**

Name: Eelongate

Type: Electric/Water

Ability: Drizzle/Wet Suit (Pokemon has 50% more defenses during the rain, Sp and Phys)

Ability Tutor: Sap Sipper/Weary Surge (Pokemon gets 50% more SpAtk when inflicted with Status. Status that lowers SpAtk [The new Wound Status] will have this effect overridden by Weary Surge)

Dream World: Rough Skin

Classification: Eel

Evolution: Eelongate at Lvl 32

Breeding Groups: Water 2/Water 3

Pokedex Entry: Eelongate's long body can constrict enemies. The friction is generates while squeezing paralyzes during suffocation

Appearance: With a longer, more fuchsia color body, Eelongate is elongated! It is longer than a human, and its body starts to course with an electrical shaped fin of orange.

Stats: 100 HP/66 Atk/93 Def/95 SpA/65 SpD/90 Spe

Total: 509

Common Moves: On top of the other moves, Dragon Tail can let you shuffle if you're so bold as to do so. You can also use Crunch, but SpAtk is stronger, and stronger still are defensive stats with Slack Off.


	14. Cougchrill, Meltiger

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #32**

Name: Cougchrill

Type: Ice/Fire

Ability: Snow Warning/Drought

Ability Tutor: Jawbreaker (Tooth/Bite/Mouth moves do 30% more damage)/ Ability: Rock On (Pokemon is immune to rocks, including Stealth Rocks and gains Speed when struck by themDream)

Dream World: Sheer Force

Classification: Slush Feline

Evolution: Meltiger at Lvl 31

Breeding Groups: Ground/Mineral

Pokedex Entry: Water always drips from the red and icy blue patterns. They are said to house ice and fire.

Appearance: Cougchrill has spots that are both fiery red and icy blue. Its body is like that of a fuzzy cougar cub and it has sharp canines. It also has a rough crystallize tail.

Stats: 69 HP/88 Atk/40 Def/70 SpA/41 SpD/101 Spe

Total: 409

Common Moves: Based on ability, Fire Fang and Ice Fang are empowered by Jawbreaker or by Encourage. Almost all its STAB moves are. Of course, you could be a weather maker or enjoy using Rock Immunity, which still leaves lots of weaknesses unfortunately.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #33**

Name: Meltiger

Type: Ice/Fire

Ability: Snow Warning/Drought

Ability Tutor: Jawbreaker (Tooth/Bite/Mouth moves do 30% more damage)/ Ability: Rock On (Pokemon is immune to rocks, including Stealth Rocks and gains Speed when struck by themDream)

Dream World: Sheer Force

Classification: Tiger

Evolution: Does Not Evolve

Breeding Groups: Ground/Mineral

Pokedex Entry: The stripes are said to constantly alter between red and blue to help maintain its internal temperature.

Appearance: Meltiger's stripes are what Cougchrill's spots were. As stripes, they are longer and more patterned. Beyond that, this cat is as large as a real tiger and just a fierce… and as endangered.

Stats: 84 HP/108 Atk/50 Def/90 SpA/56 SpD/121 Spe

Total: 509

Common Moves: Much the same as above. There is almost no difference other than the better stats. You could try Flare Blitz or the ice type version, Shatter Head, but it's not recommended for such a frail crea


	15. Shinrapt, Yangchisaur

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #34**

Name: Shinrapt

Type: Ground/Dark

Ability: Intimidate/ Jawbreaker (Tooth/Bite/Mouth moves do 30% more damage)

Dream World: Dry Skin

Classification: Chinese Terror

Evolution: Yangchisar at 35

Breeding Groups: Monster/Ground

Pokedex Entry: It is said that 120 million years ago, no this dinosaur used minor tremors to hunt.

Appearance: A small fossil revived dinosaur that looks a bit like Allosaurus. Its claws are sharp, its teeth are short but serrated. Its skin is orange and yellow and scaly. It's about as tall as a man with a long tail that doesn't drag. Its body is not rocky at all.

Stats: 40 HP/90 Atk/30 Def/15 SpA/60 SpD/80 Spe

Stats: Total: 315

Common Moves: Ground and physical dark moves. There's Night Slash if Crunching with Jawbreaker isn't your fancy. It's also fast and Sword or Dragon Dances can take you far in a fight.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #35**

Name: Yangchisar

Type: Ground/Dark

Ability: Intimidate/ Jawbreaker (Tooth/Bite/Mouth moves do 30% more damage)

Dream World: Dry Skin

Classification: Carnosaur

Evolution: None

Breeding Groups: Monster/Ground

Pokedex Entry: It is said that 120 million years ago, no this dinosaur used minor tremors to hunt.

Appearance: This larger fossil dinosaur is about a human and a half tall, and has a lengthy tail. Its skin is more orangered with sharper teeth and a larger maw. Its claws now have 4 fingers instead of just 3 like Shinrapt does.

Stats: 75 HP/130 Atk/70 Def/40 SpA/90 SpD/110 Spe

Stats: Total: 515

Common Moves: Now, Earthquake is available. The elemental fangs are useful here too if you need them. Dragon Claw might not come in handy… Still, it's fast and hits hard. It's like Garchomp with a different typing.


	16. Tsintung, Shantung

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #36**

Name: Tsintung

Type: Grass/Dragon

Ability: Wet Suit (Increases Phys and Spe Defense stats by 50% during rain)/Thick Fat

Dream World: Sand Rush

Classification: Duckbill

Evolution: Shantung at 35

Breeding Groups: Monster/Water 1

Pokedex Entry: This late Cretaceous creature ate desert pines and rarely swam even with a water well adjusted body.

Appearance: This fossilized Ornithopod is also without stones. With highly draconic scales but not much mystical powers, the most notable feature is the crest. It comes upright atop its head almost like a thin horn though it's not a horn at all.

Stats: 65 HP/35 Atk/60 Def/70 SpA/50 SpD/35 Spe

Stats: Total: 315

Common Moves: The only draconic moves available are actual dragon moves. Unlike most dragons, there are no fire attacks available. There's Dragon Pulse and Energy Ball, and there's even Shadow Ball and Hyper Voice. Beyond that, there's mostly a defensive movepool that includes Heal Bell and Aromatherapy… both must be bred for if you can find a way to get either.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #37**

Name: Shantung

Type: Grass/Dragon

Ability: Wet Suit (Increases Phys and Spe Defense stats by 50% during rain)/Thick Fat

Dream World: Sand Rush

Classification: Titan Duck

Evolution: None

Breeding Groups: Monster/Water 1

Pokedex Entry: It is said to be either the largest dinosaur that wasn't a Sauropod or the second largest. It's body has draconic qualities still not understood.

Appearance: This is a Shantungasaurus. It is large with a giant, heavy tail. It has a bluish color to its scales and its mouth has flat teeth.

Stats: 105 HP/55 Atk/80 Def/115 SpA/105 SpD/55 Spe

Stats: Total: 515

Common Moves: A sturdy, sturdy Dragon with a supplement in grass. If you want, you can now use Icebeam and Surf, though with bulk and thick fat you could choose to play defensive.


	17. Mamench

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #38**

Name: Mamench

Type: Electric/Rock

Ability: Dirt Chew (Heals 25% of health from Ground moves. Grounded abilities and spikes not prevented, but Sand Attack and using Spikes will be absorbed)/Solid Rock

Dream World: Speed Swap (Swaps the speed base stat with the enemy's. Will swap with the fastest enemy in doubles or triples)

Classification: Longneck

Evolution: None

Breeding Groups: Monster/Dragon

Pokedex Entry: It is said that 120 million years ago, no this dinosaur used minor tremors to hunt.

Appearance: This fossil is gigantic! Or rather its neck is. Its sauropod body is of average size. There is nothing too interesting about this yellow green dinosaur beyond its enormous neck and decently large tail.

Stats: 146 HP/137 Atk/106 Def/30 SpA/110 SpD/11 Spe

Stats: Total: 540

Common Moves: As strange as this creature is, it might be abusive. Stealing enemy speed or removing its ground weakness is maybe too strong. The newest Physical Electric move is Thunderclap: a clone of Earthquake with a catch: Soundproof enemies are immune) Beyond that, Rocks and Earthquake may be the only moves you'll need. There IS Coil and Dragon Tail If you're feeling bold.


	18. Pandemic, Pandonia

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #39**

Name: Pandemic

Type: Normal/Ghost

Ability: Dark Rising (Takes No Damage from Dark moves and gains speed)/Thick Fat

Dream World: Early Bird

Classification: Panda

Evolution: Pandonia at lvl 25

Breeding Groups: Ground

Pokedex Entry: This Pokemon is only ethereal on the black parts of its body.

Appearance: A small quadruped panda with very shaded dark spots on its body. The black areas almost seem unworldly.

Stats: 70 HP/35 Atk/70 Def/68 SpA/65 SpD/35 Spe

Stats: Total: 336

Common Moves: There's not too much. There are physical normal and ghost moves, but you'll likely want to use Shadow Ball and Hyper Voice for STAB. Enjoy also Dark Immunity!

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #40**

Name: Pandonia

Type: Normal/Ghost

Ability: Dark Rising (Takes No Damage from Dark moves and gains speed)/Thick Fat

Dream World: Early Bird

Classification: Panda

Evolution: Doesn't Evolve

Breeding Groups: Ground

Pokedex Entry: Its body becomes blacker the older it gets. It has adapted to hide amongst trees to avoid poachers.

Appearance: Larger than Pandemic, Pandonia is lithe for a panda, and has an aura emanating from it.

Stats: 130 HP/45 Atk/95 Def/103 SpA/85 SpD/55 Spe

Stats: Total: 516

Common Moves: Now there're moves like Energy Ball and Land Power, though you may want to Early Bird Rest with strong defenses and a lot of immunities. On the other hand, shuffling with Roar is very possible with no weaknesses to contend AND the fact that Dark Rising ability blocks Dark debuffs like Taunt and Torment.


	19. Sheeting, Shroudle, Shealve

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #41**

Name: Sheeting

Type: Ghost

Ability: Levitate

Ability Tutor: Intimidate/Spook

Classification: Bed sheet Man

Evolution: Shroudle at lvl 29

Breeding Groups: Humanshape/Indeterminate

Pokedex Entry: It is said that the sheet alone makes it ghostly and that beneath it is solid.

Appearance: About the size of one's knees is a humanoid figure completely hidden by a white bedsheet.

Stats: 42 HP/32 Atk/70 Def/80 SpA/46 SpD/35 Spe

Stats: Total: 305

Common Moves: Shadow Ball is pretty standard, there's Curse and Aura Sphere too if you'd like to try it.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #42**

Name: Shroudle

Type: Ghost

Ability: Levitate

Ability Tutor: Intimidate/Spook

Classification: Blanketed Person

Evolution: Shealve at lvl 44

Breeding Groups: Humanshape/Indeterminate

Pokedex Entry: This Pokemon Is said to be able to rest under its own skin.

Appearance: About the height of one's waist is a humanoid figure completely hidden by an off-white blanket.

Stats: 57 HP/42 Atk/85 Def/100 SpA/66 SpD/55 Spe

Stats: Total: 410

Common Moves: Nothing changes: try Bulk Up if you're insane!

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #43**

Name: Shealve

Type: Ghost/Fire

Ability: Levitate

Ability Tutor: Intimidate/Spook

Classification: Ashen Sleepingbag

Evolution: None

Breeding Groups: Humanshape/Indeterminate

Pokedex Entry: This Pokemon is at home amongst campfires.

Appearance: Human sized, its human silhouette is shrouded by a sleeping bag!

Stats: 57 HP/52 Atk/100 Def/130 SpA/86 SpD/85 Spe

Stats: Total: 530

Common Moves: Now there's fire and Thundery moves that most ghosts get. Use them well. You may want to stay with Levitate for obvious reasons!


	20. A Small Excerpt on Acid Rain

**An Excerpt on Acid Rain**

It's the newest Weather! Built for poison, loved for poison! No longer will poison be worst attack type in the game: You'll see it on non-poisons, guaranteed!

When one starts the Acid Rain weather, all other weathers are removed and Acid rain rules!

First off, it causes damage to all enemies that aren't bug, grass or poison type. Water and Steel (if not with an immune type) take 12.5% damage while in play (non cumulative on say… Empoleon) and others take 6.25%.

Next, any Poisoned Pokemon instantly has the poison changed to toxic status if they switch into the rain. Steel types can also be poisoned during this time. Water and steel also take Super Effective damage from poison moves. This means that Ferrothorn (Grass/Steel) takes 4x damage from a Sludge Bomb. Beware!

Water moves become poison type (with no change to side effects) during Acid Rain and STAB shifts accordingly.

Gunk Blast never misses

Solar Beam has halved damage.


	21. Shmogker, Shmogking

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #44**

Name: Shmogker

Type: Poison/Electric

Ability: Pollutive (Starts Acid Rain)

Dreamworld: Levitate

Classification: Sulfuric Storm

Evolution: Shmogking at lvl 31

Breeding Groups: Flying/Indeterminate

Pokedex Entry: Shmogker is believed to be a living manifestation of a runaway Greenhouse efect.

Appearance: Shrouded in thick brown smog is a face with a smog shaped crest. Small lightning bolts form around its edges.

Stats: 56 HP/30 Atk/60 Def/65 SpA/74 SpD/40 Spe

Stats: Total: 325

Common Moves: With Acid Rain weather, Sludge Wave and Sludge Bomb are not only ideal: they're incredible! Though not best combined with Electric for coverage, it lets you beat Ferrothorn rather smoothly and prevents Ground/Steel types from walling you. If that's not enough, try using Nasty Plot and throwing in Shadow Ball or Dark Pulse.

**Kyydonastik Pokedex #45**

Name: Shmogker

Type: Poison/Electric

Ability: Pollutive (Starts Acid Rain)

Dreamworld: Levitate

Classification: Sulfuric Storm

Evolution: None

Breeding Groups: Flying/Indeterminate

Pokedex Entry: Shmogking's crown attracts lightning from over 20 miles away.

Appearance: The smog cloud is thicker, like coal, and from its head is formed a crown. Its eyes look more menacing.

Stats: 91 HP/40 Atk/90 Def/100 SpA/104 SpD/90 Spe

Stats: Total: 515

Common Moves: With much better speed and defenses, this thing will be splendid with Levitate, or a team player of Disarray with Pollutive. Make your choice! Just avoid Physical attacking!


End file.
